<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tão curto quanto um sonho bom by Kori_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173210">Tão curto quanto um sonho bom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime'>Kori_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto e Sasuke (oneshots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, LGBT, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A visita inesperada de Sasuke à Konoha faz Naruto sorrir apaixonado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto e Sasuke (oneshots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2245905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tão curto quanto um sonho bom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Os personagens assim como a imagem da capa não me pertence, todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores.</p><p>A história é da minha autoria, não copie. Publicado também no Nyah! fanfiction</p><p>É um conto bem fofinho sobre Naruto com cara de bocó apaixonado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto tentou se concentrar nos pergaminhos em sua mesa, mas as lembranças da noite passada ainda estavam frescas em sua memória. Ele sorriu, de forma boba, achando que ninguém notaria. Mas, na primeira oportunidade, Yamanaka Ino deu uma risadinha e perguntou o que o Hokage estava pensando para sorrir tanto enquanto analisava o balanço mensal das missões RanK A.</p><p>Ele desconversou, movendo as mãos no ar, sem conseguir controlar o rubor de seu rosto. Ino piscou e disse que estava tudo bem, mas, se fosse chutar, seria porque Uchiha Sasuke havia retornado para a vila.</p><p>— Ele voltou, é? — Naruto perguntou, fingindo uma expressão surpresa, enquanto Ino gargalhava, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo os belos cabelos loiros balançarem em suas costas.</p><p>— Você não engana ninguém, Nanadaime. — Ela falou, sincera e depois que Shikamaru pigarreou, bocejando preguiçosamente em seguida, eles voltaram aos pergaminhos.</p><p>Assim que deixou o escritório, Naruto removeu a capa e deixou pendurada sobre sua cadeira. Ele observou Konoha pela janela e pensou em ir até o Ichiraku para comprar o jantar. O pedido foi abastado, como sempre, seis pratos para viagem e incluindo os bolinhos manju que ele tanto gostava.</p><p>Em casa, Naruto arrumou a mesa com uma toalha que havia comprado sob insistência de Sakura, quando ela o ajudou a decorar sua nova residência. Ele achava aquela casa muito grande, mas queria que tudo ficasse bem bonito, como qualquer casa de uma família normal na vila.</p><p>Aproveitou e acendeu as velas aromáticas que Ino havia dado de presente, quando ele se mudou, e pegou uma garrafa de saquê do armário. Esse, presente de Shikamaru, que sabia escolher boas bebidas graças a experiência de buscar o pai sempre no bar.</p><p>Estava tudo organizado e só faltava agora uma pessoa chegar. Não levou mais do que alguns minutos para que o convidado aparecesse de forma furtiva na varanda da sala. Naruto virou-se e levou um susto quando Sasuke apareceu lá.</p><p>— Nossa, parece aqueles vilões de filme de terror. — Ele comentou, dando uma risada.</p><p>— Desculpe, não sabia se você queria que as pessoas soubessem que eu estava aqui na sua casa.</p><p>Como sempre, Sasuke parecia sério e preocupado com a imagem de Naruto, agora que ele era Hokage.</p><p>Naruto moveu a cabeça para o lado e, a julgar pela expressão envergonhada do Uchiha, ele devia estava fazendo aquilo de novo.</p><p>— Não me olhe assim. — Sasuke falou, constrangido, virando o rosto. Seus cabelos se mexeram e caíram sobre um dos olhos, enquanto Naruto esticava a mão para retirar os fios de sua face. Assim, ele se aproximou de Sasuke e automaticamente sua outra mão foi até a cintura dele, trazendo-o para mais perto de seu corpo.</p><p>— Te olhar como, Sasuke? — Naruto sussurrou a pergunta bem próximo do rosto do Uchiha.</p><p>— Naruto... — Sasuke tentou desviar, mas acabou pousando sua única mão sobre o peito do Uzumaki.</p><p>— Eu não consigo deixar de sorrir sempre que penso em você. — Ele desabafou, ainda mexendo nos cabelos dele. Os fios eram grossos e macios, também possuía um cheiro agradável, era muito gostoso de mexer. Principalmente quando Sasuke o olhava acanhado, com as maçãs avermelhadas e uma expressão de quem não sabia o que falar ou fazer. — Sakura me disse que é assim que as pessoas apaixonadas ficam.</p><p>Sasuke estreitou os olhos, suspirando e movendo a cabeça devagar.</p><p>— Você gosta de me deixar envergonhado, não é? — Ele sorriu minimamente e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto.</p><p>— Não vou negar que é divertido ver você assim, todo constrangido, nem parece violento. — Naruto tocou no queixo do Uchiha e o fez erguer a cabeça.</p><p>— Violento?</p><p>— É, como aquele gato nervoso que a gente tinha que capturar quando éramos crianças.</p><p>Sasuke voltou a rir baixo e Naruto mais ainda por presenciar aquela visão.</p><p>Ele não precisou dizer nada mais, seus lábios já moviam levemente contra os de Sasuke. Naruto afagou os cabelos negros, enquanto o beijava.</p><p>Logo se afastaram, não que desejasse ficar longe de Sasuke, mas queria que ele aproveitasse a noite em sua casa nova. Foi mostrando todos os cômodos e espaços ainda vazios, e as ideias que tinha para o lugar. Sasuke elogiou o lugar e eles finalmente sentaram-se a mesa.</p><p>— Pretende ficar quanto tempo? — Naruto serviu o saquê e ergueu seu copo em um brinde.</p><p>— Tenho assuntos para resolver em outro lugar, minha espada está nas mãos de um bom ferreiro. — Sasuke agradeceu a refeição e Naruto observou-o iniciar a comer.</p><p>— Então vai ficar pouco tempo?</p><p>— Sim, eu só vim porque é caminho de onde estou indo agora. — Sasuke levou a mão ao cabelo e colocou atrás da orelha, os hashis pousavam em cima da tigela de rámen enquanto isso. Depois, voltou a refeição e Naruto continuou olhando-o enquanto Sasuke levava a comida até a boca.</p><p>— Quem sabe na volta você possa ficar mais dias. — Ele sugeriu e Sasuke voltou a colocar os hashis sobre a tigela, pegando o guardanapo em seguida com a mão para limpar a boca.</p><p>— Eu não posso prometer, mas, se estiver no meu caminho.</p><p>Naruto não quis ser chato e insistir mais. Talvez todos os anos em que lutou para trazê-lo de volta a vila fosse o suficiente para Sasuke entender o que ele desejava dizer com aquilo.</p><p>Após a refeição, Sasuke recusou o doce, mas aceitou continuar bebendo. Não levou muito tempo para que os dois estivessem aos beijos, como havia sido quando se reencontraram na noite passada assim que Sasuke chegou na vila e o encontrou em seu escritório.</p><p>Contudo, agora o beijo era muito mais atraente, sem a preocupação de alguém chegar de surpresa. Naruto decidiu dar o primeiro passo e pegá-lo pela mão, levando-o para o quarto no segundo andar. Sasuke não o recusou em nenhum momento, beijou-o na mesma intensidade, assim como chamou pelo seu nome a noite inteira.</p><p>Pela manhã, Naruto estava deitado na cama, ao lado dele. Seus olhos fixos no Uchiha, que dormia tranquilo, ele acordou logo em seguida e Naruto pode mais uma vez sentir o coração bater mais rápido no peito com o par de olhos na sua direção. Sasuke era as vezes uma pessoa misteriosa, mas ali, ele parecia receptivo e bastante verdadeiro. Seus lábios moveram em um sorriso, perguntando as hora e onde estavam suas roupas. Naruto continuou deitado ao seu lado, querendo guardar aquele momento em sua mente, já que não tinha certeza de quando eles fossem se ver novamente.</p><p>Ao se despedirem, diante dos grandes portões da vila, Naruto se conteve para não beijá-lo na frente dos guardas Izumo e Kotetsu, que os encarava curiosos.</p><p>— Nos vemos em breve? — Naruto perguntou e a resposta foi apenas um menear de cabeça, ao qual Sasuke era mestre em fazer.</p><p>O Uchiha virou-se e começou a andar, enquanto Naruto acenava para ele. O coração ficava sempre em brasa quando Sasuke estava perto, e vazio quando ele se afastava. Desejava que Sasuke permanecesse para sempre ao seu lado em Konoha, mas, novamente, os anos passados e a experiência que o acompanhava era a resposta para aquela questão.</p><p>Naruto esperou que a visão de Sasuke caminhando desaparecesse das suas vistas, para que ele voltasse a rotina diária. Assim que chegou no escritório, ele logo viu Ino parada em frente a janela, com um sorriso contente, mas também tinha uma porção de manju em cima da mesa.</p><p>— Achei que fosse precisar de algum ânimo quando ele fosse embora. — Ela comentou, aproximando-se de Naruto.</p><p>— Vamos terminar aqueles pergaminhos e esses doces, antes que Shikamaru volte a dormir. — Naruto sentou-se em sua cadeira e pegou um manju, levando-o a boca.</p><p>— Então, como foi a noite? — Ino perguntou, pronta para alfinetá-lo.</p><p>— A melhor de todas. — Naruto respondeu, sorrindo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>